Missiles having internal components which require connection to a source of power (electrical, pneumatic, etc.) prior to launch are typically provided with openings in the shell of the missile in which is mounted a missile umbilical connector which is provided with terminals or conduits which connect to various internal components. An external connector connected to a source of power is mated to the missile umbilical connector prior to launch. Doors are usually provided to close over the missile umbilical connector access in an effort to provide a substantially smooth aerodynamic surface over the missile umbilical connector access during flight of the missile.